


too late

by cherriemariee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriemariee/pseuds/cherriemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" No Ashton, this isn't healthy for me , you're incapable of loving anything at all! And im fucking done"</p>
            </blockquote>





	too late

I walked in the room full of new people I didn't know. I felt nervous as eyes looked over at me and some just ignored me. "Hello , you must be Annaleese right?" The old but young lady with glasses asked. I nodded , un able to trust my voice. "Well hello , I'm Mrs.parisi , your English teacher . Welcome to Australia , hope you'll like it here " she said , assigning my seat in the back near a kid with bright red hair. 

This wasnt part of my life plan , to move from Florida to Australia in the middle of junior year . I just got here a couple days ago and hate it completely. " Why Annaleese ?" The bright red haired kid whispered as the teacher talked on and on about poetry. " I was never told why ,what's your name?" I asked . He smirked ," ah. American accent ,never heard it in real life. It's Michael by the way . Before you ask ,its a simple name to give a ten pound baby " he joked , I giggled a little. 

Maybe the people here aren't as bad . The bell rang , and we both stood up , where I was met by a swarm of bodies. " So Annaleese , what brings you here ?" Michael asked , walking besides me as I struggled to take out my schedule. "Well my dad got a new job in the industry here , and it paid well " I explained as I finally got the paper out. 

 

" mind if I take a look ?" He asked , I nodded handing him the weird schedule. " We have lunch together ,and 6&7 period . You also have 2&3 with my pal Calum , he's a good kid. You have 4 with Luke , he's In your grade too so you'll see him a lot. Let's introduce ya eh?" He said stopping by two guys . 

 

"Cal ! Luke! " he called , they both turned . "This pretty lady is Annaleese , she's new" Michael awefully introduced . " Hello" I audibly greeted . "Aw we got a shy american girl " the tan one teased . "shut up Calum. I'm Luke by the way " the blonde one with dreamy blue eyes said . "I'm Calum , aka your future husband " Calum said , kissing my hand. I blushed and laughed a little , before the late bell rang . " She has the next two periods with you Calum , so show her around. Luke has you in 4th so he'll be waiting " Michael said , I nodded . "Alright ,don't hurt her cal " he said walking away with Luke. "Let's go little catapillar , this way " he said , doing a superman walk. 

 

We have Algebra 2 together so I'm really good in this subject. I don't know if I can say the same about Calum. But he's a very funny goofy guys. Very handsome. His sharp jaw is totally to die for . I wouldn't be surprised if I get a crush on him during the year. After 2nd period. We had history, do I know about history ? No but I'll get use to it .

 

Calum was a sweetheart in showing me to my fourth period because luke was a no show . When he did make it. He sat next to me , trying to apologize which I found really cute. Luke is a more quieter type , chill "go with the flow " type of guy. He's still as much as a goof as Calum. Luke is a bit attractive too , but in a olderly brother type of way. Michael as well. 

After fourth we had lunch ,I walked with Luke of course . "we all have lunch together , we have our own table as well. " he informed me as we went to grab lunch. We both got the turkey sandwich with fruit on the side . which surprised UA both . As he led me to the table , Calum was throwing carrots at Michael. 

 

" what'd up guys?" I asked as we sat down . "Hey Anna ! " Calum said , pretending to be innocent. "How was your first day so far?" Michael asked . "It was good so far , a little confusing but I'll get over it. " I said taking a bite of my sandwich. 

 

Something caught my eyes , a group of guys walking in . A pair of hazel eyes staring back , I looked down immediately. Before looking up , he was cute. Blonde curly hair , tan skin ,built arms , dented dimples. He just screamed perfection. "Who are they?" I asked ,all three met my gaze . Frowns and scowls adapted their faces

 

" That's the little trouble group ,they're never good." Michael answered. " Niall is the blonde one , he's okay out of the group . Then there's Louis , the senior who always goes for freshman's " Luke informed. "Liam is the smart one , at times that is . And Harry is the asshole , he talks shit about everyone " Calum said , chewing his grapes . "And Ashton. He's trouble , alwats playing with girls , taken or not" Michael snarled before standing up. " I'm gonna go " . My eyes trailed behind Michael before landing on the hazel eyes. He just smirked a little making my heart race


End file.
